heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Mick Abrahams
Michael Timothy Abrahams (born 7 April 1943) is a blues rock guitarist and band leader, best known as being the original guitarist for Jethro Tull. Jethro Tull Abrahams was born in Luton, Bedfordshire. He played on the album This Was recorded by Jethro Tull in 1968, but conflicts between Abrahams and Ian Anderson over the musical direction of the band led Abrahams to leave once the album was finished. Abrahams wanted to pursue a more blues/rock direction, while Anderson wanted to incorporate more overt folk and jazz influences. He was replaced first by Earth (an early moniker for Black Sabbath's original lineup) guitarist Tony Iommi who would leave Tull after only a few weeks to return to his band, which would later evolve into Black Sabbath, and then by Martin Barre who remained with Jethro Tull until the band initially ceased in 2011. Blodwyn Pig and later career Abrahams went on to found Blodwyn Pig and the group recorded two albums, Ahead Rings Out (1969) and Getting to This (1970) before breaking up in 1970. Abrahams soldiered on with the short-lived Wommet, then the Mick Abrahams Band and has continued to release albums by himself and with reunited versions of Blodwyn Pig. He has worked as a driver, lifeguard and financial consultant, occasionally playing gigs, especially to support causes in Dunstable, Bedfordshire.2 Abrahams caused some controversy in Tull fan circles for his formation of a band called 'This Was' in the late 1990s, which reunited the members of the first incarnation of Jethro Tull (with the exception of Anderson) to perform songs from that era of Jethro Tull's music. Tull fans disapproved but Anderson apparently was not too offended, as in recent years Abrahams and Anderson have guested on each other's records. Abrahams has also participated in Jethro Tull reunions, as well as one-off projects and gigs over the years. According to his website, Abrahams suffered a heart attack in November 2009 and would have to recuperate before resuming work. In April 2010 his website revealed that he was suffering from Ménière's disease, which would hold him back from performing at least for another year. In December 2013, he posted an update referring to his continuing health problems and mentioning that he hoped to release an album in 2014. In 2015, Abrahams announced a new studio album called Revived!, with several guests – among them, his replacement in Jethro Tull, Martin Barre. Discography Jethro Tull * 1968 This Was Blodwyn Pig * 1969 Ahead Rings Out * 1970 Getting to This * 1997 Live at Lafayette (Bootleg) * 1999 Live at the Fillmore West: 3 August 1970 (Bootleg) * 1999 On Air: Rare Singles & Radio Sessions 1969–1989 (Bootleg) * 2000 The Basement Tapes * 2002 Live at the Marquee Club London 1974 (Official Bootleg) * 2003 Rough Gems (Official Bootleg No.2) * 2012 Radio Sessions '69 to '71 Mick Abrahams Band * 1971 A Musical Evening with Mick Abrahams * 1972 At Last * 1997 Live in Madrid * 2008 Amongst Vikings Solo * 1975 Have Fun Learning The Guitar with Mick Abrahams * 1991 All Said And Done * 1996 Mick's Back * 1996 One * 2000 Novox (Instrumental) * 2000 The Very Best of ABY (Compilation) * 2001 Music to the Play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' * 2001 This was the first album of Jethro Tull * 2002 The Best of ABY Vol.2 * 2002 How Many Times (With Sharon Watson) * 2003 Can't Stop Now * 2005 Back with the Blues Again * 2005 Leaving Home Blues * 2008 65... The Music * 2013 Hoochie Coochie Man – Lost studio album – Secret Records * 2015 Revived! Reformed Blodwyn Pigs * 1993 Lies * 1995 All Tore Down – Live * 1996 Pig in the Middle * 2000 See My Way * 2004 All Said and Done * 2005 Pigthology * 2011 Times Have Changed (Reissue of Lies' * 2013 "Cat Squirrel Blues This Was Band * 2001 This Is (Live) Collaborations * 1971 : El Pea – Various Artists, Mick plays on the last song on the album Greyhound Bus. * 2007 : Beggar's Farm – Itullians, Italian Jethro Tull Tribute band. With Bernardo Lanzetti ex-PFM and ex-Aqua Fragile, ex-Jethro Tull members Jonathan Noyce on bass and Clive Bunker on drums. Category:British blues rock guitarists